


a case of emptiness

by prydwen (urazoe)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Gore, M/M, Masochism, Original Character(s), Porn with Feelings, Slash, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urazoe/pseuds/prydwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to fill yourself with holes just for him, carve out your body to make room for his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a case of emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about this for like a week. i'm not sorry.

           You can still feel how he scooped out your left eye like it was the first spoonful of untouched ice scream. He was so careful, so precise as he dug between your squishy eye and the thin skin outlining it. The feeling of having full vision popped out with your eye, and you went half dark with a metallic snip. Your heart pounded with excitement the entire time. He kissed you afterward and cleaned up with a smile. You felt dreamy for the rest of the night, the bandages around your head pillowing you into sleep.

 

           It's been two weeks and now you're anxious. The emptiness hiding in your socket and behind the patch is aching. You want it. You wanted it that night after he threw your eye in the trash, even with the blood still on the floor and dripping down your cheek. You could've begged him, would've happily kneeled down in your own blood for him, but you had to wait.

 

           You ask him to do it, saying _please_ until you can't catch your breath. He finally thumbs the apple red swell your cheek, smiles, and tells you to get on the floor. You almost fall because of how fast you press your knees into the carpet.

 

           His fingers gently curve around your ear and remove the patch from around your head. Your breath is even further from you, sucked into the void where your left eye used to be, swirling around the sweet hole he made in your head. You feel more full, more complete, more alive.

 

           The first touch of his fingers in your eye socket steals all the air in the room. You shudder and sag, pushing your face into his hand. His fingertips make a wet sound in your skull. It zaps up into your brain, goes directly into where you were wired at birth, all wrong yet right, and you moan from someplace deep in the dark parts of your belly.

 

           He pushes in deeper. You feel like his fingers are touching your brain, like his entire hand is squeezing the nerves that pour pleasure into your body. Your own hands fist knuckle white into your jeans. You try to take a breath through your nose only to have it punched out of you by his fingers thrusting into your socket.

 

           You're so hard it thrums throughout your entire body and pounds into your head, pulsing around his fingers. You love him _so much_. You adore him so much right now you could cry. You love him for making this space inside you just for him. You want to fill yourself with holes just for him, carve out your body to make room for his. You want his fingers in your stomach and his teeth in your throat. You want to be stuffed full of him; you want him to be inside you in as many ways as possible.

 

           He shushes you, his touch like a feather's stroke on your face. He smiles and says, "Maybe some other time."

 

           His attention goes back to your empty socket and you feel whole.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](http://urazoe.tumblr.com/post/142560336329/title-a-case-of-emptiness-fandom-original-work)


End file.
